


Whispers At Night

by MonsterTemmie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Lahabrea - Fandom, Thancred - Fandom
Genre: Does It Count As Masturbation?, F/M, Headcanon, I asked my friends, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Slight Character Insert, They said this, Yaoi, barely a plot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTemmie/pseuds/MonsterTemmie
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple errand run, a quick chat with a friend. How did it end up with Thancred in a strange room and this heightened sensitivity?





	Whispers At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holo Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Holo+Wolf).



> So. Quickly stating. I asked my FC for an idea and they said this. Let give it a go, shall we? This DOES take place during Heavensward.

  Errands. Why was he always the one to run errands for the Scions? He was vital as well. Granted, he did know Ul'dah better than the others and he's been meaning to stop by the Ossuary.. Maybe he'd stop by the Sultantree after snagging something to eat. He's barely had time for himself and with that realization, he could help but grin. Maybe _that's_ why they sent him out on this mission.

  The platinum blond hyur sauntered his way down the Sapphire exchange, nearly completing his errand run. It was when he was near Pearl Lane did he feel like he was being watched from some place. Granted, it was Ul'dah, he was known for being a bit on the flirty side and it was the time of day where business would be picking up. He was so occupied with this ominous feeling, the skin prickling on neck that he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a woman's voice fall upon his ears.

  "You're a face I haven't seen in sometime." A woman called out to him. She was a Xaela woman with fiery eyes that burned with both curiosity and passion. Her midnight hair now was cut in a slightly shorter bob but it was easy for Thancred to tell who she was, he didn't need both eyes to guess. He didn't even need to look down to her arms and guess why she was here. "Spooked you, didn't I?" She grinned.

  The Hyur always tried to play it cool, hoisting his satchel to his shoulder as he shared the grin. "Me? Never. You'll have to try better than that to spook _me_ , Holo." He brought up his free hand to rub her head. She was a good friend even if she did tend to purposely trick and scare him.. But he wasn't going to admit that. Not vocally, at least. "Making your rounds?" He asked, gesturing to the basket. Holo had the habit of giving away things in Pearl lane to the refugees. Thancred wondered if it was because she was once a refugee herself or if it was solely because she wanted to. Either way, a good deed was a good deed.

  But before she could answer, a hand suddenly came forward to rest on Thancred's shoulder and swiftly pulled him back, pinning him to a concrete wall. Thancred cursed himself for someone getting the upper hand on him. Spooking up from behind is one thing but outright being pinned to the wall? That was a different story. He felt a sharp pain form on the back of his head, possibly from striking the stone so harshly, it made his mind muddled briefly. He couldn't focus on exactly who it was. All he saw was a hooded figure.

  "Look buddy.. I swear I paid for everything back there.." The hyur lazily stated. It wouldn't be the first time someone thought he was a thief. He wasn't too surprised when the man didn't relent. What did surprise him was the fact the hooded figure smirked, grasping Thancred's wrists to swiftly pin them to the wall. A shadow drifted around the two and swiftly took them off. Leaving Holo standing there in confusion, blinking thrice before she slowly turned away. "...Okay then, see you soon, Thancred..?"  
  
___  
  
  Thancred wasn't sure just where they were at or what was happening. Last thing he knew, he was in Ul'dah, talking with an old friend and the next, he was here in a.. Room. At least he assumed it was a room. It had four walls, a floor and ceiling but to say the room was livable would be highly unlikely. There was no windows from what he could see. Either that or he was knocked out longer than he thought. As he searched, he saw the outline of a door. He carefully pushed himself up off of something soft and when he climbed to his feet, he noticed it was a old, worn bed resting on the ground. He dusted off his pants in an annoyed manner. _"Thanks but no thanks."_ He thought to himself. Once he got his hands on whoever, or whatever, did this, there was going to be hell to pay. Even Nald'thal would turn their heads away from the brutality he'd release.

  When he was fully to his feet, he found himself having to press a hand against the wall. He felt.. _Strange._ His whole body felt sensitive to the air around him and he shivered. Maybe it was a bad case of vertigo, he thought to calm himself and that he just needed to remain steady for several seconds until it passed. His hazel eye came to a close as he focused on centering himself, willing it to pass.

  It didn't.

  He fell to his knees as he wrapped an arm around himself, resting his hand on his chest. He found himself gasping for breath as they were short. Sometimes, it felt better to cease his breathing before he had to fill his lungs. Something happened but he wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't poison per say. He'd know what that would feel like. Nor did he feel sick exactly but it was like his energy was different; His aether. Carefully, he pulled himself to the bed where he could at least lay comfortably on his side, gripping at the cushion with short breaths.

 _"My, my.. I was expecting some sort of turn out but for you to be this effected by it.. Well.. Can't say I am exactly complaining.."_ A voice rang out from.. Where? It didn't sound like it was from the room. It sounded closer than that. And when Thancred opened his eye, he didn't see anyone in this empty room. He parted his lips to call out but all that formed was a grunt, resting his head back against the cushion as his back slightly arched, planting a foot on the bed to keep his placement. It felt like something ran his hand over his already overly sensitive body, right across his chest. _"..You still remember.. Good.. But just how much do you remember, I wonder.. Or do I need to reeducate you all over again.."_

  There was a sharp pain in his neck. No, not in, but on his neck. The flesh right below his ear gave the sensation of being bit like a lover would to tease the other. Except there was no other visible person and the sensation Thancred felt wasn't exactly teasing. More like euphoric. The sensation only added when he felt what could have been fingers running through his nearly white hair, entangling within its silken locks as a gasp escaped him. He didn't realize at first it was his own hand running through it but it had a phantom feeling to it.

  The hyur gripped the side of his pants as he felt his face flush. To feel such a thing in a place he had no recollection of coming to, remembering the hooded figure and that sickly sweet smirk, it made him feel somewhat ashamed. He should be figuring a way out of here, not feeling as flushed as someone feeling their first intimate touch. Okay, he thought, just think back and try to recollect. When did it all start to go down hill..? Ah, the figure. But when his mind thought of the hooded being, trying to remember any distinct features, he felt a sound crawl from his throat, moving to lay partially on his side, partially on his stomach.

  He felt warmth stretch across he found digits gently caressing a specifically hardened member. He wasn't sure when his hand ventured there but the feeling alone was almost enough to allow him sweet release but not enough to bring the fantasy to reality. 

 _"You remember how my touch is.."_ The voice whispered once more.

  For a brief moment, he felt like electricity was coursing through his body as he took a gasp. His head was spinning, his vision blurry to where he decided it was best to just keep his eyes closed. He worked on his belt to loosen his clothing, freeing himself from some restriction but the sudden temperature change only heightened the feeling. The gentle touch of fingers shifted to a grip, slowly bringing it down the hardened member. He slowly rolled himself over to lean on his arm and knees as he pressed his forehead to the bed, keeping a slow tempo.

  His back arched as he felt a claw run down his back even with his clothing still on, causing his pace to quicken, a low moan escaping his lips as he felt his face flush. He was highly sensitive to touch, the air around him but he felt no closer to release. He couldn't stop himself from resting his forehead to the bed, even when he felt the weight shift on the bed. Not when the feeling of a hand touched his backside, pressing into him. And not when he felt something weight against his back, biting on his ear. The only thing he felt was a moan escaping his lips and something equally hard press into him.

  The unknown assailant's hand rested on his shoulder to push down the strap, a hand trailing down to undo the buttons of his vest and trailed a hand down to caress the rough physic that was the Hyur's battle worn body. When the Hyur's chest was exposed, he brought a hand upward to trail up to his neck, pulling it back so they could whisper in his ear clearly with their lips brushing across the flesh. "..Your being so honest, Thancred. But I wonder just how honest you can be with yourself.." The voice was male, husk and deep.

  Thancred had an idea who it was but it was difficult to form words properly in his state. When he parted his lips to speak, he felt digits enter to cut him off. In the heat of the moment, he wrapped his tongue around the flesh, feeling his form shake from the weight. His body shivered when he felt the cool metal tug at his pants, carefully pulling them down to expose him. The same cool metal gently caressed his entrance, causing a moan to brush past him. The feeling lingered even when the hand removed itself but was quickly replaced by something heated pressing into him. He had to release his grip on himself to grasp the bed, hiking his backside upward as he felt himself press into the heat.

  He was partially treated, feeling other the very tip enter him but when he tried to push himself further, his hips were held stead fast. It was agonizing, feeling the bare minimal enter and escape him. But a delicious agonizing. One that left him breathless and beginning with his body. His body was suddenly flipped to rest on the bed and when he opened his eyes, his bare chest raising and falling, he saw just who he thought he would.

  The same hooded figure, the same half mask he remembered, the same hair that fell into view from beneath the hood. The man pinned himself above the Hyur, giving the same sickly sweet smirk. A claw brought themselves upward to gently run down his cheek. "..Look at you.. Quite a bit of a mess.." The low voice purred as he slowly pushed himself between the hyur's legs.

  Thancred knew full well that he should be enraged, angered to see him again. He thought he was gone, away from him. He should fight what he was feeling. It wasn't worth it. But.. In his state? His arms wrapped around the man's neck as he pulled him down into a passionate, needy, lustful kiss. He moaned deeply into the kiss as he felt the heat he so desperately needed, wanted to feel. And he felt so frustrated when it pulled away, when the man pulled himself away to bite at his neck.

  "Please.." He breathed as he tugged on the hood to entangle them within the man's hair. He couldn't stand it, this teasing. He only received a deep chuckle.  
  "Please.. What?" The man asked in reply, lowering the bites down to his chest. "Say it.."  
  "..This feeling.. Make it stop.. Take me already.." He growled in frustration, feeling himself flush further. He almost didn't want to believe that was _him_ talking.

  The man only grinned as he slowly positioned himself to where their faces were looking down to each other. "..Say it." He leaned forward, biting down on his ear before he whispered, pressing himself into Thancred before his form completely vanished, leaving the Hyur panting.

  Thancred threw his arms over his face as he bit down on his lower lip. He wasn't sure if he was disgusted or humiliated. "L.. Lahabrea.." He whispered.

  He couldn't stop his voice from moaning so quickly, suddenly feeling the heat not just pressed against him but swiftly pressed into him, stopping just short of that certain spot, his arms suddenly pinned beside him. With several ragged breaths, he fought to keep himself steady. The scorching pain mixed with the pleasure he was seeking.

  "..Say it.. Everytime.." Lahabrea ordered, slowly pull himself out from within the hyur before swiftly thrusting into him, causing the blonde to roll his head back. At first, it was soft, his voice leaving him to whisper the name. But with each passing thrust, as his speed gained and the thrusts were striking his spot, his voice climbed, mixing the name with moans.

  He knew he should have hated it but he couldn't. He felt complete finally. After their first interaction, even if it caused so much trouble and chaos, since Lahabrea's departure, he felt like he was missing something. But now, with the Ascian thrusting into him, hearing the man's faint pants, causing him to scream his name, he realized that he was missing. He finally felt himself reaching that brink that he was so desperately trying to reach on his own.

  "S-.. So.. Clo-.. Laha.. Brea.." He breathed, feeling arms wrap around his form and raise him upward, the hyur wrapping his legs wrap around the other's waist. In this angle, he felt everything. It felt like the Ascian was able to reach into him even deeper, his mind started to go blank. Feeling the friction on his own member, he quickly pulled the man into another lust filled kiss, each thrust receiving a moan in return. Warmth started to grow in the pit of his stomach and he pulled away, moans spilling past his lips. "Lahabrea.."

  "Release.." He Ascian growled, his grip tightening and quickening up and down the erect member in his grasp, biting down on the Hyur's ear as he whispered hotly into it. "..Thancred.."

  That was all the Hyur needed to reach his climax, one last time did the Ascian's name escape him before his mind went white, feeling something slick within him also released itself, filling him..

 

  Thancred, now spent, was asleep on the bed now that his body finally cooled down. The Ascian just finished fixing himself and turned towards the door. He paused halfway, removing his cloak to throw it over Thancred's form. Maybe. Just maybe.. The Ascian needed Thancred as much as the Hyur needed him. And perhaps, this would not be the last time their path's cross.

**Author's Note:**

> This was interesting to write to say the list. One of many one shots! Have a request, drop on by. Depending on how well this does, there might be a part two! But will definitely not be my last story.


End file.
